Charade
by jaqtkd
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen has arranged a marriage between his son Aegon & sister Daenerys but, as best friends, Jon & Dany are not at all impressed. They decide to make the best of the situation & have some fun in the process because, obviously, they have NO romantic feelings for each other. Mone at all! Jonerys Valentine Week Day 7: Arranged/Fake Marriage Sex Cover by @the-last-targaryens


_**A/N:** I wondered how much explanation I needed to give for this AU and eventually decided not to bother. The tags and the story itself should tell you all you need to know and, anyway, the backstory here is really not the point! ;)_

 _Written for 'Jonerys Valentine Week 2018' Day 7: Arranged/Fake Marriage Sex_

* * *

 **Charade**

Daenerys took another large swig from her goblet, exchanging a glance with Jon who was sitting next to her at the high table at King's Landing. He rolled his eyes and copied her, obviously feeling exactly the same way about this farce as she did. Tonight would be a whole lot easier if the pair of them were seriously drunk by the time they left the Hall.

And so she was married. Again. This time to Prince Aegon, her nephew and her very best friend although, to Daenerys, he had only ever been Jon and to him she was always Dany. This whole marriage idea was ridiculous in more ways than one. What was it with the Targaryens and their insane need to 'keep it in the family'?

When King Rheagar had first suggested this union the two friends had instantly got the fit of giggles, convinced he was joking. Once they realised he was deadly serious, they had spent the next few weeks complaining bitterly and coming up with one reason after another as to why it was a very, very bad idea. In the end, they had only backed down when the king had declared that Dany's other option was to marry Viserys and Jon had quickly decided that a sham marriage to his best friend was the only way to keep her safe from his notoriously vicious uncle.

He leant over to her then, his dark curls tickling her face as he whispered in her ear, one hand gently stroking her shoulder as they continued the act they had been playing for most of the day; pretending to be in love in front of the whole Court.

"Is it wrong of me to wish that the second Baratheon rebellion had actually succeeded?" he asked her, slyly.

She smirked at him. "You prefer the idea of death over marrying me, Jon? Because you know he wouldn't have kept any of us alive if he'd won."

"Exile worked for both of us once," he replied with a shrug. "It could do so again?"

"Huh, easy for _you_ to say." Her new husband had inherited his mother's dark Stark looks and so could go out and about in the world without anyone knowing he was a Targaryen. For Dany anonymity had always been next to impossible and she had to admit that she would far prefer to be here in this odd situation with Jon, than thrown out into that sort of chaos again.

The joyous calls for the bedding to commence, prompted Dany to take yet another long swig of wine in preparation for the ordeal, blinking rapidly as a delightful dizziness buzzed through her. Such a tradition must be far worse for a true innocent, she supposed, although even _that_ would be preferable to the Dothraki way of doing things.

Jon looked suitably mortified as he was quickly surrounded by a crowd of overly excited women who seemed only too keen to strip him down. Daenerys may not have any romantic feelings towards her best friend but she'd seen him train topless in recent years and so could certainly understand their enthusiasm. Keeping a straight face at the sight of him so exposed was likely to be harder though, especially considering how much she had now had to drink.

Being lifted and carried up stairs whilst numerous drunk lords mauled her was not exactly a pleasant experience, but when she heard the king call out a warning about treating his sister with care she was able to relax a little, knowing she would come to no real harm. As the two raucous parties reached the door of their new bed-chambers Jon - now only wearing his trousers, already half untied - pulled firmly away from the women surrounding him, stepped around those who had just removed his boots and strode quickly towards Dany. Once there he glowered at the men who were trying to strip her of her thin under-shift and pulled her firmly into his arms.

"That's _my_ job," he declared, making an excellent job of acting possessive. His voice was quiet and low and Dany marvelled at how he somehow managed to look down on men who were all actually taller than he was. He said nothing more. _Did_ nothing more than glare at them, and yet they all seemed to sober up instantly, quickly backing out of the room and bowing their heads apologetically.

As the door closed, Jon sighed, releasing his arm from her shoulder, and the look he threw her way now appeared more exasperated than angry. Daenerys noticed his gaze quickly travel up and down her barely covered form but he did not appear either embarrassed or moved by it. Instead his eyes sparkled as he nodded towards the closed door and she grinned, understanding that they now had some more acting to do in order to convince those hovering outside that this marriage was about to be consummated.

With little warning Jon pounced, not to kiss her but to tickle, his hands immediately going for her ribs, barely covered by her exceptionally thin shift. She yelped loudly and then giggled, returning the complement and trying hard to ignore the small thrill she felt on touching the well developed muscles around his stomach. She wondered then just how much of his reaction was an act – how ticklish he _really_ was there. Hadn't they played this game as small children? She seemed to remember back then that he had been ...

The sudden memory had her eyes widen and Jon turned wary as he saw the look on her face.

"W-what?" he asked just before she dropped down to the floor and stroked her hands over the top of his bare feet. "Noooo, no … don't you dare, Dany ..." he yelped, pulling away from her and she laughed, chasing him quickly across the room. She had almost caught up to him when he turned sharply, placing both hands around her waist, lifting her up as if she weighed nothing, and throwing her on the bed. He then half-heartedly pinned her down whilst she worked to wriggle out from his grip. He wasn't really trying, of course, so she managed to free herself easily enough, quickly spinning around and crawling down the bed towards his feet, straddling his legs and grabbing at his ankles until she was finally able to run her fingers gently along the sole of his left foot.

The sounds he made definitely started out sounding like he was being tickled but, keen to make the right impression, Jon deliberately changed his reaction, turning his laughs into deep groans as he finally succeeded in pulling her away from his feet and threw her back onto the bed next to him.

"Oh, yes, Daenerys!" he shouted, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Yes! … so good… just like that! Mmmm!"

Dany turned her head to bury her face into the pillow, desperately trying to muffle her giggles at his play acting and then Jon's hands were back on her ribs, tickling her mercilessly and she realised that she too now needed to play her part.

"Oh! W-what are you doing? Oh … Yes, yes! YES!"

Jon pulled away from her then, hands over his mouth, tears in his eyes as he tried not to laugh out loud at her fake cries. His reaction set her off too and she curled up into a little ball, still trying to turn her giggles into something which might sound more genuine but, the longer it went on, the more difficult it became, the two of them struggling not to laugh out loud at the other's ridiculous attempts to make the appropriate sounds.

"Oh, that's enough," Jon whispered, his body still shaking from silent laughter. "Let's end it there. I may get teased for not lasting long but I doubt many would blame me for it."

"Oh?" she asked, leaning up on one elbow as she turned towards him.

He rolled his eyes. "I consider you my best friend, Dany but I'm not blind. I can appreciate your beauty well enough."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." She allowed her gaze to drop down to his muscled torso before moving up to his face and hair. "That goes both ways, I suppose."

He rolled his eyes, not entirely believing her, although she wasn't surprised by his reaction. Just about every female in King's Landing was in love with her best friend and yet he seemed to be the only one at Court who was unaware of it.

"Urgh, I drunk far too much," Jon said then getting up to pour the fruit juice that had been left for them and definitely swaying a bit as he returned to the bed.. "I think I shall sleep well now though. Assuming you don't snore."

"Me?" she retorted. "If you're drunk then I expect it'll be _me_ that has the issue."

"Yes, because you're _totally_ sober."

She took the drink he offered her and gulped it back. "Huh, yes, not at all really." She yawned. "Definitely tired though."

It was the last thing she remembered for a while, quickly falling asleep on the bed next to him. She woke up again a couple of times needing to relieve herself and she thought Jon had at some point too but, each time, she'd fallen straight back asleep, despite Jon's gentle snores which, she decided, were actually rather more comforting than annoying.

~o~0~o~

"Dany." Jon was shaking her gently, an edge of urgency to his voice.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"It's the morning and … it won't be long before the servants come in and …

"She turned over, to look at him, blinking as she slowly caught up. "And they'll be looking for more physical evidence of our marriage consummation," she finished.

"Yes," he said. "At least you've been married before so we don't have to worry about the blood issue?"

She scoffed. "That's not a given anyway, especially if a girl does as much horse riding as I did as a child."

"Oh … I wasn't sure."

"But, of course, there should definitely be other signs."

He sighed, looking down at the sheets, perfectly clean apart from a few wrinkles. "Yes."

She giggled. "Better get to work then, Jon. Just keep the noise down whilst you pleasure yourself, I want to sleep for a bit longer."

"What?"

"And make sure you keep the wet spot on your side."

"I-I'm just … Are you serious?"

She turned around and arched an eyebrow. "What other evidence were you thinking of leaving?"

"It's just … now? Here? With you lying next to me?"

"Am I that off putting?" she asked with a teasing smile. "I thought you said I was beautiful?"

"Y-you are but you're ... Dany and … the whole point of this charade was to avoid having to be intimate with each other."

She scoffed. "All that time spent in the north has made a prude of you, Jon." She turned her back on him. "I won't look if you're that bothered."

Soon after she felt and heard him shuffling under the covers as he removed his trousers and, shortly after that the bed began to shift slightly and rhythmically, causing her to grin, biting her lower lip as she felt a strange, quiet thrill at what Jon was now doing.

"You're not helping." His voice sounded a little deeper than usual his breath catching slightly.

"Why? What am I doing?"

"Smirking. I can tell."

"I've got my back to you."

"I can _still_ tell." She giggled. "See? This is not something I've ever done in front of someone else."

She turned around abruptly and Jon tensed and stilled, his lower half well covered by the quilt as his eyes went wide. "You _have_ been with a girl before haven't you?"

He glared at her. "Of course I have it's just … well, I hardly need to do … this when I am, do I? I only need to do it when I'm alone."

"Perhaps," she said with a smirk. "Although it can make things very much more interesting sometimes. You know … watching each other?"

His jaw dropped. "What exactly did you learn over in Essos?"

She grinned suggestively. "Many things."

He glared at her. "Turn back around."

She laughed. "Why? What are you going to do to me, husband?"

"Oh Gods, stop. That _really_ isn't going to help."

She looked up at the door. "I wonder when they'll be coming in?"

"Putting me under time pressure won't help either."

"You're right but, seriously, Jon, this does need to be sorted."

He sighed. "I know."

"And so it's silly for us to get embarrassed about such things. I mean ..." She looked down at the covers with a smirk. "You're a healthy young man, it's the morning and so I'm assuming you're at least halfway there by now?"

She loved the look he gave her then, as if he couldn't decide whether to laugh, glare or spank her.

"And I also know that men really don't need their hearts to be involved in such things anyway," she continued. "I may be your friend but, as you said yourself, you're not blind."

"What? What do you mean?"

Daenerys sat up in bed, fighting against her sudden nervousness and fully aware that time really was now against them. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then quickly, before she changed her mind, dropped both straps of her shift off her shoulders and allowed the garment to pool at her waist. She glanced over at Jon to see what his reaction was to the move and felt a strange thrill as she saw his dark eyes widen at the sight of her topless, his lips parting slightly.

"Gods, Dany," he whispered, his hand now obviously moving under the covers again. "Yeah, that certainly helps."

"Yes?" she asked, suddenly emboldened. "I mean, are you sure? She cupped her breasts in her hands, leaning forwards slightly. "You know, I sometimes wish they were perhaps a little bigger?"

Jon made a slightly strangled sound and his left hand came out from under the furs, reaching towards her before both hands stilled. "Sorry I ..." He swallowed hard, as if not quite believing what he was doing.

"It's fine, Jon." She glanced nervously at the door. "I-if it helps."

He sat up then, his fingers edging slowly towards her and Dany felt her stomach jolt in anticipation of his touch. For a moment she forgot who he was to her and that this was supposed to be game and nothing more. The contact when he touched her breast was exceptionally gentle but her reaction to it was not. She gasped, throwing her head back and the next thing she knew Jon had shifted a little closer, his left hand still on her breast and his right now on her cheek.

She shook her head slowly, a subtle warning that she hadn't meant for him to stop pleasuring himself, but then his thumb was caressing her face and his mouth was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips and suddenly all thoughts of their friendship and the charade disappeared and she leant her head forward to kiss him.

His lips were warm and soft and his hands, now on her bare back, were exceptionally gentle as they stroked up and down. Dany moved her left hand to his hair, tangling her fingers in his curls and pulling him closer, opening her mouth to invite his tongue inside whilst her right hand, almost of its own accord, scooted under the covers to continue the task that he had stopped.

"Gods," he moaned as she took hold of him, bringing one of his hands back to still her wrist before quickly reconsidering, instead encouraging her to go even faster whilst he leant forwards to kiss her again.

His lips were delicious. His hard length under her fingers felt amazing. Dany shifted a bit, feeling delightfully uncomfortable as she quickly became aware of her own arousal.

She thought Jon was probably getting close now and realised that she now had mixed feeling about their game ending but, just as she was sure he was about to finish, he pulled her hand away and pushed her down onto the bed in one abrupt movement. His lips left hers to first attack her neck before quickly travelling down to her breasts and she gasped again as he licked, then kissed and finally suckled on one nipple whilst his other hand gently played with her other.

She wriggled in delight, her hands now only able to reach his shoulders, but she took advantage of the situation as much as possible, gently caressing the well developed muscles there before Jon sat up suddenly, yanking off the sheets and giving her a brief, but wonderful, view of his naked body before he dropped back down to kiss her exposed tummy just above her shift. Then he took hold of the bunched up material and began lowering it further, his lips slowly following its route downwards and kissing her bare skin as he exposed it, not stopping until he had slid the garment over her feet and thrown it onto the floor behind him. Then he again sat up and gazed at her naked body, licking his lips before slowly, deliberately tracing his fingers up the inside of her legs.

"Jon, what are you doing?" She gasped, her whole body shuddering at his gentle touch. "We have a plan, remember? We have to stick to the plan."

"Fuck the plan," Jon growled, dropping his head down to kiss a line of fire up one of her thighs whilst his hands opened her legs indecently wide and his fingers gently stroked between her legs, so close and yet just not close enough, teasing her whilst he watched her reaction carefully and smirked. She was squirming now, desperate for relief and struggling to come to terms with these feelings that had been thrust upon her so suddenly.

"Jon, please."

She cried out in delight as, finally, he ran one finger right down her centre. "Gods, Dany ... you're so ready for me."

"Yes … yes, I am, please," she begged.

"But, what about the plan, Dany?" he teased, smirking slightly.

"Fuck the plan and fuck you!" she complained as he continued to only very lightly touch her.

"Yes, please," he whispered, "but you first."

She cried out as he finally gave her what she was begging for, dropping his head down between her legs and pressing his mouth against her, kissing her just as passionately and expertly down there as he had her mouth just a short time before.

And then the door opened.

Daenerys yelped in shock, both because of what they were actually doing now and what they _hadn't_ done earlier.

"Get out!" Jon growled over his shoulder. "Now!"

He made no move to cover them, showed no sigh of embarrassment at the sight they must have made, with her legs now hooked over his shoulders as he dove down to devour her some more, apparently not even caring to check if the servant in question had left or not.

Dany stopped caring too, waves of pleasure shuddering through her body as she gasped out his name and tried to work out exactly what he was doing down there to cause such amazing sensations.

"Jon … Yes, I'm going to ..."

But he stopped just as she was about to finish, her feet landing back on the bed with a thud as his hands pressed down on the mattress by her head, his face now looming above her, dark eyes staring at her, half surprised, half lustful.

"I suppose this is one way of solving the problem," he said, shifting slightly until she felt him pressing against her entrance, hard and warm and so very tempting. "Yes?" He was breathing heavily, jaw clenching, trying hard to resist entering her until she had given him her permission.

"Yes," she replied, her voice a mere whisper.

And then he was inside her and Dany felt nothing but pleasure, already so close to the edge after the attention he had just given to her, that it only took a few delightful thrusts for it to all be over for both of them.

' _I may get teased for not lasting long but I doubt many would blame me for it.'_

Jon's earlier words came to mind as he collapsed onto her and Dany tried not to giggle, marvelling at the fact that this was the first time she'd ever managed to finish with a man inside her. That fact alone made her decide that this was actually the best experience she'd had, despite it's relative brevity. How odd was that?

"What are you laughing about now?" Jon grumbled, his head buried in the pillow near her ear.

"I'm not. Not really."

"Huh. I should probably be offended."

"No, I think you'd actually get big headed if I told you what I really thought about that … and about you."

Jon pulled away slightly and Dany felt her breath catch as she looked at him. How had she not noticed how gorgeous he was before now? She had always been happy to admit to him being attractive but this …? These feelings she had for him now were beautifully overwhelming.

"I'm willing to chance it," he said with a smirk.

"I think … I think I'm glad our plan went wrong."

He smiled, biting his lower lip. "I am too. If I'd known you tasted that good, that being inside you _felt_ that good, I'd have suggested we played that particular game years ago."

"Hmm." She leant up to kiss him, quite unable to resist and it was quite some time before Jon finally pulled away.

"Of course, now there's absolutely no doubt we've consummated our marriage," he said.

She giggled. "No."

He pulled himself up onto his elbow and Daenerys wrapped her legs around his hips, not quite willing to let him go yet and not caring how exposed the two of them still were.

"So we could go back to the charade if you like," he suggested, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Keep convincing everyone else that we're acting like husband and wife in this bed whilst actually just being friends?"

"It was certainly fun pretending," she agreed. "But perhaps we need to do this a few more times … just to be certain that they're properly fooled?"

"A few more times, yes. Good idea," he agreed, trying to look serious and failing dismally. "How many times _exactly_ to you think it'll take to convince them?"

"Three? Four?" Dany was also finding it very difficult to keep a straight face.

"That sounds reasonable," Jon said, his eyes still sparkling as he gently caressed her cheek. "And so tell me, my love, will that be four times _every_ night?"

~o~0~o~

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Surprise! Didn't think I'd be able to take part in this challenge because of 'Warg Riders' but I got SO far ahead this last week I changed my mind. Anyway, this was just a bit of silliness with added giggles and smut and I hope you liked it._

 _And I now realise WHY I like to stay so far ahead of my fics. Trying to get this out just two days after I'd written it was a huge challenge for me but I'm pleased I managed it._


End file.
